Asymmetrical Romance Chapter 1 Special Assignment
by Soapizzy78
Summary: Summary: Kid and Soul are paired up for a special Keshin assignment together, will feelings emerge?


Asymmetrical Romance  
Chapter 1  
Special assignment

Summary: Kid and Soul are paired up for a special Keshin assignment together, will feelings emerge?

"Ok class today we will be having a different sort of lesson today", Dr. Stein said wheeling himself in the classroom with his chair. "Many of you have mastered your soul wave lengths with anothe- Stein was interrupted by Black Star "THAT'S RIGHT EVERYBODY BLACK STAR HAS MASTERED THE CAPABILITIES OF ME AND TSUBAKI SOUL WAVE LENGTHS!"Black Star is it that hard to shut your annoying mouth once in a while" Kid said with a irritated voice. "Ok Kid and Star enough with this before you kill everybody". "Yeah Kid stop acting like you're on your period" Black Star said with a smirk. "I am not!" Kid shouted back. "Pfff -don't deny it your feminine as hell, it's like you're almost a girl". Tears were about to form in Kid's eyes; it wasn't the first time he was called feminine. Black star tended to call him that once in a while. Kid had gotten used to it, but he remembered the first time he was bullied by Black Star.

Kid closed his eyes and thought of the painful memory again. He remembered it exactly what had happened. It was almost a year ago when he and Black Star were both fighting a Keshin when Kid accidentally got in the way of Black Star's, "big finale". "I'm so sorry Black Star I didn't mean to get in your way, if there's any way I could help you?, Black Star looked at kid with and rage and pushed him hard on the ground grabbed his neck and screamed, "you stupid faggot! I hope you burn in hell! Kid stared in shock with a thousand emotions coming through him. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now! You stupid fuck!" Kid stood and ran with tears in his eyes unable to control any of his tears. "That's right pussy! Run your ass home!" Kid whipped his eyes trying to keep running. "Who knows maybe you'll grow a dick!" Black Star shouted then laughed hysterically. Kid ran with Liz and patty shouting, "Kid are you ok?!","Kid stop!","talk to us!". Eventually he stopped and collapsed and the ground crying so hard he could barely breath. "Hey! Kid looked around to see who it was; he turned his head franticly screaming, "Please don't hurt me! please don't kill me!.

"Hey, hey Kid it's just me" Kid looked up and saw Soul kneeling by him. "Oh... it-'s just—you "said Kid with a struggling voice."I heard the whole thing I ran here as fast as I could". "Kid it's ok, I won't hurt you" Soul wrapped his arms around Kid. Kid screamed and cried into Soul's shoulder. "It's ok Kid, that homophobic bastard is going to get it" Soul said looking off in the distance where Black Star was with an angered face. "Here let's get you home" Soul said standing offering a helping hand to Kid. "Ok, Kid said whipping his tears on his shelve opening a smile. "Liz, Patty let's go". "Yay! Let's go!" Patty yelled with Liz transforming back to themselves. Soul walked Kid home and for the first time Kid felt loved.

Kid awoke from the memory with Black Star yelling at him with Stein tried to hold him back. "Hey Kid! I'm talking to you! That's it". Stein pulled Black Star with full force smashing him against the wall causing him to pass out. "Anyways class, you be sent on a Kishin mission" But you will have switched partners. Whispers immediately skewed in the class, "I shall name the partners you will have for this assignment. As Stein went through the names, Kid prayed and prayed that he wouldn't be paired with Black Star. And if he was Liz and patty would be separated with another partner for the mission, Kid couldn't deal with that.

"Black star your with Liz and Patty you will go to the graveyard for your Keshin. "How horrible! Kid shouted. "You don't deserve them!, "they are too great for your stupidity!. "Damn you kid! Shut the hell up!, Stein looked up from the clipboard he was reading off of, "The next two are Tsubaki and Maka you be heading to the a banded clubhouse for you Keshin". "And the last two are Kid and Soul, you be heading to the dark forest for your Kishin".

"Class dismissed", "this assignment must be completed by tomorrow or you will fail". "Have a nice day" Stein said lighting another cigarette pushing himself on his chair out of the classroom, falling off his chair on the way out, as usual.

Kid grabbed his books and hurried as fast as he could out of the classroom. At the door he was caught by Soul. "Hey what time do you want to do this?". Kid looked at the ground then at Soul. "Well?" "8 sounds perfect to me Kid said with a smirk. "I'll meet you at your house at 8 then?" Soul asked. "Yes" Kid said, "well I'll better get going" Soul said, " Me and Maka were going to do some training together". "Ok well I can't wait till 8!" Kid stopped for a minute and then thought, "WHY DID I SAY THAT!"  
"Heh your cute" Soul said walking away with a wink.

As Kid was walking back with Liz and Patty, he was too distracted but Soul saying, "your cute". Kid couldn't help but to blush and think of how wonderful Soul was. He also keep mentally "sqeeeeeeeeeeeeing" of exictement inside his head. "Kid what are you blushing about?" Liz asked. "Symmetry" Kid responded. "Of course" Liz responded.

"It's 7:55 already? Kid asked himself. For the past 4 hours or so Kid had been drawing out of how he was going to use Soul in the most symmetrical way. "Ok Kid you can do this, just remember you won't fail if you don't find the Keshin" Kid said to himself. Ding-dong! Ding-dong! The doorbell rang. "Kid rushed to the door and let Soul in with a welcoming smile. "So you ready to go? Of course! Kid said walking out of the door, Liz and Patty stopped him, "hey Kid you going to be alright with Soul? I'll do my best" Kid said with determination. "Well let's go patty" Liz said with a sigh, "I'll try not to kill that homophobic bastard" Liz said walking away. "I hope for the best for them, Kid said watching Liz and Patty walk off into the night.

After a short while of walking and talking happily to Soul on the way to the Dark Forest. They finally reached the entrance. "Well were here" Soul said looking a bit nervous. "Well what are you waiting for?" Kid said. "Beezlebub", Kid's skateboard appeared placed in his hand and ready to go. "Well, try to catch up" Kid said with a smile. "Challenge accepted", Soul said smiling with determination.

Kid rode his skateboard through the forest with Soul right on his tail. Kid looked closely ahead of him and came to a sudden stop. "Whoa dude! Trying to hurt with that skateboard?" "No, I'm positive that there is a Keshin ahead of us". Kid Put his skateboard away and starting walking ahead of them.

After only five minutes of walking Soul asked, "Kid, how long are we supposed to keep walking? This forest is scaring the shit out of me". "It's here, Kid said with a stop.

"Alright time to transform", Soul said. "'I'M NOT READY YET IT'S STILL NOT SYMMETRICAL!, Kid shouted with panic in his tone. "Kid it's coming any second! You need to stop and just use for this one battle! Kid starting scratching his head, "Oh no, I've got to think fast! "Kid! You'll have to use me!", Kid still keep scratching his head. "I know it's stupid!" " I care about you and don't want you to get hurt! Kid turned around, "you do? Of course! Why wouldn't I?" That's so nice of you to say" Kid turned around with a blushing smile. "Kid behind you!"

Kid turned around to see the most asymmetrical Kishin he has ever seen.

The Kishin looked like a giant black shadow with large white eyes. It had uneven jagged hands and feet, it looked like a black glob with what looks like different objects causing large bumps to move in and out. "Hideous, disgusting, and a Keshin that will destroyed without mercy!

"Soul go! Soul transformed into a Death Scythe with Kid trying to hold Soul as evenly as possible, without losing it. Kid jumped up and took the first blow to the right arm of the Keshin. It screamed in pain, using it's left arm trying to stab Kid with its jagged finger. Missing by a close inch, Kid jumped flipping back words into the air landing on the Kishin's head, then jumping out of the reach of the Kishin then using the final blow getting its head all the way down it's back. The Kishin screamed in pain as its body died with all the human Soul's being released.

"Well we did it, Kid said. "I can't believe it either", Soul said changing back. Kid pointed to the floating Keshin soul. "Dinner is served" Soul said, taking the soul extending his mouth then practically swallowing it whole. "That was refreshing, Let's get the hell out of here", Soul said walking away with Kid.

"Almost home, Kid said with a relieving smile. "Everything went much better than I expected Kid said. "I practically passed out just holding on" Kid said, "I'm surprised I made it through!". "Ha same here buddy". Just then Kid tripped on a rock landing in a large puddle. "AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M WET! I CAN'T I MUST HURRY!" In a blink of an eye Kid was already almost home. "Kid!", yelled Soul. "I better catch at his house, so he can handle himself", Soul said running in Kid's direction.

When Kid got home he started pacing around the house in his underwear. "I can't wear anything, my clothes even my pajamas are being washed!". "Oh no, Soul will be here I know he will be here, just to see that I'm alright". Kid started scratching his head and pacing around madly his room. " I need to act quick!". That's when he noticed Liz's black dress across the hallway. "It's the only thing available at the moment". "it will have to do".

Kid snapped the last button on the dress. "There, it actually looks good on me". Kid said looking at the mirror. "And Liz won't notice, I know she won't be home for a while". Even though the dress was a little short, it brought Kid's feminine side out. Suddenly the front door opened. "Kid, it's me Soul are you ok?" Kid walked to the living room in his dress then looked at Soul. "I didn't have anything to wear!", "everything else is in the wash!" "Kid it's fine you actually looks good in a dress". " I do?, Yep" ,Soul said walking over to kid picking him up bridal style, "Soul.., Kid said with affection.

Soul carried Kid over to the home library with the piano in it. Soul placed Kid on the piano bench, Soul slid right next to Kid. "Let me play you a song" Kid said placing his fingers over the instrument. Kid started to play his song; about halfway through the soft melody Soul placed his fingers over Kid's and starting to play a different song. "It's beautiful" Kid said with a tear coming to his eye. "Why are you crying Kid? "I'm not, it's such a beautiful moment with you, this music, and just everything. "Wonderful of you to say that, Soul said with his loving smile. Soul laid Kid down on the piano bunch, Soul became on top of Kid becoming nose to nose with each other. Soul starting petting Kid's hair then placing his finger on his chin. Kid locked his eye's with Soul, he felt Soul's body heat on his. Finally Soul placed his lips on Kid's.

Kid's felt everything explode inside. "Oh Soul" Kid said placing his hand on Soul's left cheek. "I must stay awake, Kid said with almost closing his eyes. "Let me tuck you in", Soul said picking Kid up carrying him to his room. Soul sat on Kid's bed rocking him in a swaying motion. After not even five minutes of rocking Kid was sleepiness gave in and fell into his dreams. Soul placed Kid under his covers, kissed his cheek, in the doorway Soul whispered, "Sweet dreams Kid" Soul said then walked out of the house to starry night.


End file.
